Comatose
by Nascatti
Summary: Chapter 3 updated! Chanbaek. Baekhyun mengalami koma karena kecelakaan mobil. Saat bangun ia kehilangan kemampuan berbicaranya. Dysarthria dalam bahasa kedokteran. Baekhyun kesulitan menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya karena cedera traumatis di kepala setelah kecelakaan mobil yang dialaminya. Baekhyun memiliki waktu enam bulan bersama Chanyeol sebelum ia mulai kehilangan ingatannya.
1. Prolog

**Comatose-Prolog**

ChanBaek/BL/Romance/Angst/T-rated

Baekhyun mengalami koma karena kecelakaan mobil. Saat bangun ia kehilangan kemampuan berbicaranya. Dysarthria dalam bahasa kedokteran. Baekhyun kesulitan menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya karena cedera traumatis di kepala setelah kecelakaan mobil yang dialaminya. Satu bulan koma, akhirnya Baekhyun membuka matanya di akhir bulan November. Meskipun ia kesulitan berbicara dan bergerak, ia disambut oleh keluarga dan sahabatnya. Juga satu orang lagi yang mengaku ia berulang tahun di hari Baekhyun bangun dari komanya. Ia pasien yang dirawat di kamar yang berseberangan dengan kamar Baekhyun di rumah sakit. Ia menggunakan kursi roda, dan ia juga mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan kerusakan pada spinal cordnya. Kerusakan itu menghambat transmisi rangsangan antara periferi dan otak sehingga tubuhnya kehilangan kendali syaraf dan refleks. Bisa dikatakan, kelumpuhan.

"Hai, aku Chanyeol. Aku dirawat di seberang kamarmu. Aku tidak bisa berjalan. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Baekhyun."

Selama enam bulan Baekhyun mencoba mengingat kembali cara berbicara dan bergerak. Jika Baekhyun bergerak dalam waktu yang begitu cepat, maka Chanyeol bergerak dalam waktu yang lebih lambat. Baekhyun menunjukkan perkembangan drastis, ia hampir dinyatakan pulih. Namun tidak dengan Chanyeol.

"Meskipun syarafku tidak secepat itu pulih, aku ingin segera sembuh sepertimu. Ayo sembuh bersama, Baek!"

Baekhyun mencoba berjalan. Ia sudah diperbolehkan berjalan menyusuri koridor sepanjang kamar para pasien. Ia berjalan bolak-balik sambil berpegangan pada railing agar tidak terjatuh. Dua hari yang lalu ia terjatuh saat sedang berlatih berjalan di kamarnya. Otot kakinya kesulitan merespon saat ia mencoba berjalan menghindari ujung tempat tidur. Sekarang ia memiliki memar kebiruan di dagu karena ia terantuk pinggiran meja yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya. Sekarang Baekhyun lebih berhati-hati ketika berlatih berjalan agar tidak ada luka lain pada tubuhnya. Namun sepertinya ia akan kesulitan berkonsentrasi karena ada Chanyeol yang mengikutinya dengan kursi rodanya. Sedikit-sedikit Chanyeol akan mengingatkannya agar tetap berpegangan pada railing agar tidak terjatuh. Tentu saja Chanyeol berbicara tanpa mengharapkan balasan dari Baekhyun karena Baekhyun masih belum bisa berbicara.

"Sini pegangan pada bahuku," Chanyeol meletakkan satu tangan Baekhyun di bahunya dan berjalan perlahan mengiringinya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan ia berpegangan pada railing dan bahu Chanyeol. Chanyeol berjalan perlahan, kursi rodanya sedikit berderit.

'Terima kasih.'

"Tak perlu berterima kasih, Baek."

Saat Chanyeol melihat wajah Baekhyun, tidak perlu kata-kata untuk bisa saling berkomunikasi. Hanya menatap satu sama lain maka semuanya akan menjadi begitu natural untuk keduanya.


	2. Chapter 1 - Coma Boy

**Comatose**

**.**

ChanBaek/BL/Romance/Tragedy/T-rated

.

Disclaimer : semua karakter yang terdapat dalam fanfiction ini hanya dipinjam namanya saja dan kesemuanya milik diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini hanya fiksi dan tidak benar-benar berhubungan dengan pihak-pihak yang bersangkutan.

.

Happy reading guys

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Coma Boy (Si Bocah yang Koma)**

Coma (koma) adalah keadaan tidak sadarkan diri selama lebih dari enam jam dimana seseorang tidak dapat dibangunkan; tidak dapat menerima rangsangan berupa rasa sakit, cahaya, atau suara secara normal; tidak adanya siklus tidur-bangun; dan tidak ada tanda-tanda aktivitas yang dilakukan secara sengaja. Seseorang yang berada dalam kondisi koma dikatakan sedang mengalami comatose.

Koma dapat timbul karena berbagai kondisi, termasuk keracunan, keabnormalan metabolik, penyakit sistem saraf pusat, serta luka neurologis akut seperti stroke dan hipoksia. Atau dalam hal ini, karena kecelakaan berat yang berdampak pada kepala sehingga terjadi pendarahan dalam tempurung kepala.

Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan kelas menyanyinya di sore hari hujan ketika tiba-tiba sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi menghantam tubuhnya yang sedang berjalan di trotoar. Mobil tersebut dikendarai oleh dua orang pencuri mobil yang tidak dapat mengendalikan laju mobil karena pengaruh alkohol dan narkoba. Tubuh Baekhyun terpental jauh dan ia beberapa kali mengantam aspal karena terpelanting. Ia tergeletak tak berdaya enam puluh meter dari tempatnya tertabrak. Dua orang pencuri yang menabraknya meninggalkan tubuh Baekhyun dan melarikan diri. Sementara tubuh Baekhyun yang berlumuran darah ditinggalkan di tengah jalan.

Orang-orang berlarian menghampiri Baekhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri. Hujan turun semakin deras dan darah mulai menggenang terbawa air hujan. Orang-orang semakin panik, mereka melakukan panggilan darurat untuk meminta ambulans. Salah seorang diantara orang-orang tersebut melepas jaketnya dan melilitkannya ke kepala Baekhyun yang banyak mengeluarkan darah. Ia meletakkan dua jarinya di bawah lobus telinga Baekhyun dan menghitung denyut jantungnya.

"Jangan pindahkan tubuhnya. Ia bisa saja mengalami patah tulang, lebih baik kita tunggu bantuan medis datang agar kondisinya tidak semakin buruk karena kesalahan penanganan dari orang awam seperti kita. Denyut jantungnya tidak teratur, aliran darah ke otaknya tidak lancar karena shock."

Kerumunan orang-orang yang sudah bersiap untuk memindahkan tubuh Baekhyun segera berhenti. Mereka mengikuti saran yang dikatakan dan menjauh dari tubuh Baekhyun. Dua orang diantaranya membuka payung mereka dan berdiri di samping tubuh Baekhyun agar hujan tidak menerpa tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah basah kuyup.

Ambulans datang dengan cepat. Orang-orang berbaju putih segera keluar dari dalam ambulans. Dalam waktu singkat Baekhyun sudah dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit untuk pertolongan gawat darurat.

Dua hari kemudian Baekhyun dinyatakan koma setelah dirawat di unit perawatan intensif dan menjalani bedah saraf pada sistem saraf otaknya. Ia tidak akan dipindahkan dari unit perawatan intensif sampai kondisinya stabil. Kedua orang tua Baekhyun amat terkejut ketika mendengar anak bungsunya berada dalam kondisi darurat dan harus segera menjalani bedah saraf di kepalanya. Mereka meminta tim dokter untuk melakukan segala hal yang dibutuhkan untuk mengembalikan hidup Baekhyun dan tidak membiarkannya meninggal.

Setelah tujuh hari dalam kondisi naik turun, Baekhyun berhasil melewati masa kritisnya. Namun ia masih belum sadarkan diri. Ibu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti selama tiga puluh hari untuk menemani Baekhyun di rumah sakit. Perusahaan tempat ibu Baekhyun bekerja bisa maklum dan memberi ijin untuk ibu Baekhyun. Sementara ayah Baekhyun tetap bekerja agar ia bisa membayar seluruh biaya perawatan Baekhyun. Ia akan ke rumah sakit sepulang bekerja dan menemani istrinya dan Baekhyun sampai pukul delapan malam. Setelah itu ia akan pulang ke rumah dan ibu Baekhyun akan tinggal di rumah sakit untuk menemani Baekhyun sepanjang malam.

Di akhir pekan kakak Baekhyun akan datang dan menemani Baekhyun seharian. Ia memberi kesempatan pada ayah dan ibunya agar bisa beristirahat di rumah. Dua puluh tiga hari dan Baekhyun masih belum sadarkan diri. Keluarga dan tim dokter rumah sakit tidak dapat berbuat banyak dan hanya menunggu sampai Baekhyun terbangun dengan sendirinya. Secara berkelanjutan pernapasan dan aktivitas otak Baekhyun dipantau melalui CT scans. Semenjak dinyatakan koma, Baekhyun sudah tidak bernapas dengan sistem pernapasannya sendiri, sejauh ini ia bernapas dengan bantuan alat.

Baekhyun tidak menderita patah tulang apapun. Luka yang diperolehnya adalah luka luar yang dapat sembuh dengan segera. Namun cedera traumatis pada kepalanya membuat Baekhyun tidak segera pulih. Para perawat memindahkan posisi tidur Baekhyun tiap dua jam sekali untuk mencegah tubuhnya cedera karena terlalu lama dalam posisi tidur yang sama. Baekhyun sempat menderita infeksi pneumonia, terdapat peradangan pada paru-parunya karena respon terhadap organisme patogen dalam jaringannya. Namun para dokter dapat mengatasi infeksi tersebut dengan sejumlah vaksin sehingga infeksi itu tidak semakin parah.

Di hari keduapuluh sembilan Baekhyun menunjukkan respon terhadap rangsangan cahaya pada pupil matanya. Dokter mengatakan jika itu adalah pertanda yang baik. Jika Baekhyun terus mengalami peningkatan respon, bukan tidak mungkin jika ia akan segera tersadar dari komanya. Orangtua dan kakak Baekhyun amat senang mendapat kabar itu. Di hari ketigapuluh satu, Baekhyun menggerakkan telapak tangannya. Gerakannya begitu kecil, namun gelombang otaknya begitu baik. Dua jam kemudian Baekhyun membuka matanya untuk pertama kali setelah tiga puluh hari koma. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya saat itu adalah ibunya yang menangis di samping tubuhnya. Baekhyun samar-samar mendengar suara derap langkah setelah ia melihat kakaknya menekan tombol darurat di kamar rawatnya. Ia melihat orang-orang berbaju putih masuk ke kamarnya dan kemudian ia jatuh tertidur.

Baekhyun terbangun keesokan paginya. Saat itu sudah hampir pukul sebelas pagi. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dengan pandangan linglung. Antara sadar dan tidak sadar, Baekhyun menoleh ke sebelah kanannya dan ia melihat kakaknya sedang tidur bersandar pada ranjangnya. Ia ingin memanggil kakaknya, tapi ia kesulitan mengeluarkan suaranya. Lidah dan mulutnya tidak menerima respon dari otaknya untuk berbicara. Baekhyun mengerat giginya, denyut jantungnya mendadak meningkat karena dirinya terlalu shock dengan yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

Suara alat pemantau dentak jantung Baekhyun membangunkan kakak Baekhyun. Ia terkejut melihat grafik yang meningkat dan ia segera menekan tombol darurat untuk memanggil perawat dan dokter. Kakak Baekhyun melihat kondisi adiknya dan ia melihat kedua mata Baekhyun terbuka lebar. Napasnya tak beraturan dan matanya membelalak tidak wajar. Kakak Baekhyun segera memegang bahu Baekhyun dan menenangkannya. Tak lama kemudian beberapa perawat dan dokter masuk ke kamar rawat Baekhyun dan kakak Baekhyun segera didorong untuk keluar dari ruangan.

"Mohon anda tunggu di luar sementara kami menangani adik anda," salah seorang perawat meminta kakak Baekhyun untuk keluar ruang rawat dan menunggu di luar. Setelah itu pintu ditutup dan kakak Baekhyun tidak dapat lagi melihat apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Kakak Baekhyun menunggu dengan cemas kondisi adiknya.

Dini hari tadi Baekhyun dinyatakan sadar dari komanya oleh para dokter setelah secara tak sengaja ibunya melihat Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Saat itu ibu Baekhyun terkejut bukan main dan ia segera membangunkan kakak Baekhyun untuk memanggil perawat dan dokter untuk melihat kondisi Baekhyun. Setelah beberapa waktu keduanya diminta untuk menunggu diluar, dokter membawa kabar baik jika Byun Baekhyun telah sadar dari komanya dan saat ini sedang tertidur. Ibu dan kakak Baekhyun amat bersyukur mendengar kabar itu. Meskipun menurut dokter kondisi Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya stabil, tapi setidaknya ia sudah tidak dalam kondisi koma.

Setelah tersadar untuk kedua kalinya, dokter memeriksa Baekhyun lebih dari satu jam. Kakak Baekhyun menunggu di depan kamar rawat adiknya dengan sabar. Beberapa saat setelah dokter dan perawat memeriksa Baekhyun ia segera menelepon kedua orang tuanya dan memberitahu apa yang terjadi. Orang tuanya akan datang ke rumah sakit setelah jam kerja mereka selesai. Hari itu adalah hari Rabu dan orang tuanya bekerja seperti biasa. Cuti yang diambil ibunya baru saja berakhir kemarin, hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja setelah cuti selama tigapuluh hari. Tidak ada yang mengira akan ada keajaiban di pagi buta. Baekhyun tersadar dari komanya.

"Tuan Byun, anda sudah bisa menemui adik anda," seorang dokter yang tadi menangani Baekhyun memanggil kakak Baekhyun. Dokter itu membuka pintu lebih lebar dan mengucapkan beberapa kalimat kepada kakak Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun. "Pastikan ia tidak terlalu lelah. Jangan diajak bicara dahulu, ia masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dari shock. Mungkin karena cedera di kepalanya, beberapa syarafnya tidak merespon rangsangan dengan baik. Kami belum bisa melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut karena ia baru saja sadar dari koma yang cukup lama. Tapi kami akan segera memeriksanya setelah ia kami anggap sudah cukup kuat untuk kembali menjalani serangkaian pemeriksaan mendalam pada kepalanya. Semoga ia menunjukkan perkembangan ke arah yang semakin baik. Sekarang kami akan membiarkannya beristirahat terlebih dulu. Kami akan memantau kondisinya tiap tiga jam sekali."

Kakak Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya setelah dokter tersebut meninggalkan kamar rawat Baekhyun, ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera masuk ke kamar rawat adiknya. Disana ia melihat Baekhyun sedang menatap kosong ke langit-langit kamarnya. Baekhyun menyadari ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Baekhyun?"

Bola mata Baekhyun berkedut pelan. Ia ingin merespon panggilan itu tapi tubuhnya tidak mau mengikuti keinginannya. Ia ingin melihat siapa itu yang datang menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau tidak melupakanku kan? Aku kakakmu, Baekbeom," kakak Baehyun mendekati ranjang Baekhyun dan mengusap pahanya pelan. Kepala, dada, dan lengan Baekhyun dipenuhi alat-alat yang menyangga hidupnya, kakak Baekhyun tidak berani menyentuh adiknya di tempat-tempat itu karena bisa saja membahayakan nyawa adiknya. Namun tidak ada respon apapun dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam kaku di tempat tidurnya, tidak bergerak sama sekali. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak kecil, namun ia tidak dapat merasakan usapan kakaknya pada pahanya.

Kakak Baekhyun tidak memaksakan adiknya untuk merespon, ia tersenyum dan menarik kursi mendekat ke samping adiknya. "Tidak apa-apa kalau belum bisa menjawab panggilan hyung, pastikan besok kau bisa menjawab panggilanku ya."

Hari ketiga setelah sadar dari koma. Kepala Baekhyun terasa nyeri. Bagian kepala sampai lehernya terasa berdenyut-denyut. Sakit kepala itu baru hilang setelah beberapa menit. Baekhyun bernapas lega, ia sedikit tak nyaman dengan alat bantu pernapasannya, tapi ia bingung akan melakukan apa. Kemarin ia tidak terlalu banyak tidur, meskipun ia baru sadar dari koma, ia menunjukkan perkembangan luar biasa untuk seseorang yang telah tak sadarkan diri dalam waktu yang lama. Pasien lain baru akan terbangun lagi setelah beberapa jam tertidur, lalu tertidur lagi untuk beberapa jam dan bangun lagi begitu seterusnya. Pola itu menunjukkan seseorang mulai benar-benar lepas dari kondisi koma. Namun Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur lagi, ia terus-terusan membuka kedua matanya.

Siang harinya seorang dokter dan perawat datang untuk memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun. Dokter menyenter kedua pupil mata Baekhyun dan semuanya merespon cahaya dengan baik. Namun saat dokter memeriksa reflek kelopak matanya, tidak ada respon apapun. Seharusnya dua otot yang mempengaruhi membuka tutupnya kelopak mata akan refleks bereaksi terhadap rangsangan yang mengarah pada mata dalam jarak tertentu. Namun kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun tidak berfungsi seperti sebagaimana mestinya. Dokter mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke mata Baekhyun dan menggerakkannya ke atas dan ke bawah untuk memberi rangsangan pada kelopak mata.

Di hari ketujuh, Baekhyun sudah bisa duduk dengan dibantu dan refleks pada kedua kelopak matanya sudah jauh lebih baik. Refleks kelopak matanya belum sempurna seperti yang seharusnya dimiliki manusia, tapi respon yang sedikit lambat itu jauh lebih baik dibandingkan tidak merespon sama sekali. Namun masalah lain pada tubuhnya diketahui ketika Baekhyun sudah diijinkan untuk mengonsumsi makanan dan minuman dengan mulutnya sendiri dan bukan dari suntikan. Ia tersedak hebat karena ia tidak dapat menelan air yang diminumnya. Lidah dan mulutnya tidak bisa sinkron satu sama lain. Air keluar dari hidungnya dan Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk sampai menangis. Kelenjar air matanya secara tak sengaja ikut bereaksi ketika Baekhyun tersedak.

Di hari kedelapan dan kesembilan Baekhyun mencoba belajar menggerakkan lidahnya. Ia juga belajar mengunyah dan menelan makanannya. Kerusakan pada kepalanya membuat syarafnya tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Itu artinya ada banyak hal yang dulunya mudah dilakukan tubuhnya dan menjadi begitu sulit dilakukan sekarang ini. Menelan makanan atau minuman juga harus dilakukan dengan hati-hati agar ia tidak tersedak. Sampai hari kedelapan Baekhyun belum bisa berbicara. Ia mencoba membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan suaranya, tapi yang terdengar hanyalah suara-suara yang tidak jelas.

Baekhyun mengalami kesulitan mengartikulasikan kata-kata. Dysarthria dalam bahasa kedokteran. Kondisi itu timbul karena kerusakan pada sistem syaraf akibat cedera traumatis di kepala. Dysarthria menyebabkan kesulitan dalam mengucapkan kata-kata karena otot yang membantu dalam memproduksi kata-kata tidak dapat saling berkoordinasi dengan baik. Baekhyun sering kali ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah ucapan-ucapan tidak jelas yang tidak dapat disebut kata-kata.

Setelah tersadar dari koma, Baekhyun kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya. Ia kesulitan bergerak dan berbicara. Tubuhnya merespon amat lambat jika dibandingkan dengan orang lain yang sehat. Orang tua dan kakaknya mulai belajar memahami apa yang ingin dikatakan Baekhyun dengan melihat bahasa tubuhnya. Jika ingin mengatakan iya, maka Baekhyun akan mengangguk atau berkedip satu kali. Jika ingin mengatakan tidak maka Baekhyun akan menggeleng atau berkedip dua kali. Di satu hari Baekhyun akan mudah mengangguk atau menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi di hari lain untuk menggerakkan kepalanya terkadang bisa menjadi begitu sulit. Baekhyun perlahan-lahan mencoba memahami tubuhnya dan mengingat kembali apa-apa saja yang bisa dilakukan tubuhnya dahulu.

Suatu hari dokter datang dengan membawa sebuah bolpoin. Dokter meminta Baekhyun menggenggam bolpoin tanpa menjatuhkannya. Baekhyun bisa melakukannya. Namun saat dokter memintanya untuk membuka tutup bolpoin itu, Baekhyun tidak bisa membuat gerakan menarik tutup bolpoin. Sekuat apapun ia memerintahkan tangannya untuk membuka tutup bolpoin, jari-jemarinya tidak bisa merespon itu. Dokter menenangkan Baekhyun, tidak apa jika otak dan inderanya belum bisa berkoordinasi dengan baik. Seiring berjalannya waktu dan banyaknya berlatih maka Baekhyun akan mendapatkan kembali kendali syarafnya. Baekhyun sedikit tenang mendengarnya.

Di hari kesebelas, saat itu hari Minggu, Baekhyun bisa menggenggam gelas berisi air tanpa menjatuhkannya. Ia bisa meminum sendiri air yang ada di gelas dan mengembalikannya ke meja kecil yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Sedikit-sedikit Baekhyun mulai bisa makan dan minum sendiri tanpa dibantu perawat atau keluarganya. Meskipun ia makan dalam waktu yang amat lama, namun Baekhyun amat bersemangat dalam menghabiskan sendiri makanannya. Kadang-kadang ia akan menjatuhkan sendoknya karena jari-jarinya kehilangan respon, tapi Baekhyun tidak putus asa. Ia akan mengambil sendok lain yang sudah disediakan oleh perawat dan kembali melanjutkan makannya perlahan-lahan. Ibunya sering kali diam-diam menangis melihat Baekhyun yang berusaha keras untuk makan dengan tangannya sendiri. Meskipun ada banyak nasi dan lauk yang jatuh berceceran, tapi itu adalah perkembangan yang sangat menggembirakan.

Selama proses pemulihan, Baekhyun hanya duduk di atas ranjangnya. Terkadang ia akan berbaring jika punggung dan lehernya terasa lelah. Setiap hari ia belajar menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya. Ia akan duduk meluruskan kakinya dan mengetuk-ngetuk kakinya. Indera perasa di ujung-ujung kakinya masih belum sepenuhnya kembali, tapi ia bisa sedikit-sedikit menggerakkan-gerakkan jari-jari kakinya dengan gerakan menggaruk atau mencengkeram.

Dua hari kemudian Baekhyun dipindahkan ke kamar lain. Ia dipindahkan ke kamar rawat biasa. Baekhyun senang mendengarnya. Itu artinya ia sudah boleh dijenguk dan ia bisa bertemu dengan kerabat dan teman-temannya. Hatinya berdebar saat ia menuju kamar yang akan menjadi kamar rawatnya. Kakaknya mendorong kursi rodanya perlahan. Baekhyun memandang dinding-dinding rumah sakit dan ia senang bisa melihat hal-hal yang tidak bisa ia lihat selama ia masih dalam perawatan intensif.

Baekhyun berkata jika ia amat senang dengan kepindahannya, namun kakaknya tidak bisa mendengarnya. Baekhyun belum bisa berbicara, tapi ia sering memikirkan kata-kata dalam otaknya. Jika ada yang berbicara padanya, ia akan mencoba menjawabnya. Kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya sudah begitu jelas, tapi ia tak bisa mengartikulasikannya dengan baik. Baekhyun biasanya akan tersenyum saja dan menggerak-gerakkan mulutnya agar orang yang mengajaknya berbicara mengetahui jika ia merespon perkataan mereka.

"Selamat datang di kamar barumu, Baekhyunie," kakak Baekhyun berhenti di sebuah kamar di bangsal perawatan pasien. Kamar itu kelas VIP, satu kamarnya hanya dihuni satu pasien. "Ayah dan ibu memutuskan untuk merawatmu di kamar VIP agar kau tidak terganggu dengan pasien lain. Ruangannya cukup luas, kau bisa menerima teman-temanmu yang datang menjenguk dan kau juga bisa berlatih menggerakkan tubuhmu dengan leluasa di dalam."

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih meskipun kakaknya tidak bisa mendengarnya. Kakaknya lalu membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendorong kursi roda Baekhyun masuk ke dalam. Saat masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang luas, ia bisa melihat teman-temannya sedang sibuk dengan beberapa kotak hadiah di sofa kamarnya. Ketika suara pintu dibuka terdengar, semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan menolehkan kepalanya dan berteriak senang saat melihat Baekhyun.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun tertawa-tawa dalam hatinya saat teman-temannya berlari mendekati kursi rodanya. Nampak sekali jika mereka menjaga jarak karena takut melukai tubuh Baekhyun. Kakak Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun di dalam kamar bersama teman-temannya untuk mengurus beberapa berkas kepindahan kamar rawat. Teman-teman Baekhyun sudah diberitahu kondisi yang terjadi pada Baekhyun setelah sadar dari komanya. Kesemua temannya paham dan akan berusaha untuk tidak memperburuk fisik maupun psikis Baekhyun dan berhati-hati dalam menyikapi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun didorong mendekat ke sofa. Di dalam kamar barunya terdapat dua buah sofa memanjang dan meja kaca yang disediakan bagi anggota keluarga atau kerabat yang datang menjenguk. Satu per satu teman-temannya memperkenalkan diri masing-masing. Ada banyak sekali hadiah berceceran di sofa dan satu persatu hadiah tersebut dipindahkan ke meja yang terletak di ujung kamar. Teman-temannya menceritakan banyak sekali hal dan apa-apa saja yang biasa mereka lakukan bersama Baekhyun. Dengan begitu Baekhyun akan mengingat mereka satu persatu.

'Aku masih mengingat kalian semua teman-teman. Terima kasih, dan maaf karena bisa saja aku melupakan kalian setelah kecelakaan itu.'

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, ia mendengarkan dengan baik semua yang diceritakan teman-temannya. Salah seorang temannya menceritakan lawakan yang amat lucu, Baekhyun ingin tertawa, tapi syarafnya belum bisa merespon tawa. Seluruh temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak, namun hanya ia sendiri yang diam. Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa nyeri. Jika Baekhyun yang dulu pasti akan tertawa sambil berguling-guling di lantai. Tapi sekarang ia tidak bisa tertawa.

Salah seorang temannya yang bernama Kyungsoo mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, ia menepuk bahunya pelan. "Jangan dipaksakan tertawa kalau belum bisa tertawa. Wajahmu menyeramkan sekali tadi. Pelan-pelan saja, kau pasti segera sembuh." Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia memijat tengkuk Baekhyun pelan dan ia menyadari sesuatu. Dulu Baekhyun amat sensitif jika ada yang menyentuh tengkuknya, ia akan merinding dan kabur melarikan diri dari teman-temannya yang sering kali iseng menyentuh tengkuknya. Tapi sekarang Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tanpa merasakan apa-apa.

Di jam makan siang teman-temannya memutuskan untuk pulang agar Baekhyun bisa beristirahat. Esok harinya beberapa akan menjenguk Baekhyun sesuai dengan jadwal yang sudah mereka tetapkan sendiri agar Baekhyun tidak kesepian. Orang tua Baekhyun bekerja dari pagi sampai petang. Kakaknya kuliah di universitas yang ada di provinsi lain dan baru akan mengunjungi Baekhyun di akhir pekan. Seharian Baekhyun akan sendirian dan menjalani terapi agar bisa kembali bergerak dengan normal.

Setelah sore, Baekhyun duduk sendirian di ranjangnya menunggu ayah atau ibunya datang. Sembari menunggu ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya. Ia membuat batu gunting kertas dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia bisa melakukan kertas dan batu dengan mudah, namun ia tidak bisa membuat gunting. Jari manis dan kelingkingnya sulit dilipat, sementara ibu jarinya bergetar saat dilipat. Latihan yang dilakukan Baekhyun amat lambat, jari-jarinya masih sering bergetar, tapi ia berusaha keras seperti saat ia berusaha menggenggam gelas agar tidak terjatuh.

Baekhyun belum bisa duduk sendiri, ia belum bisa memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk duduk. Ia sering dibantu oleh perawat yang datang tiga jam sekali untuk melihat kondisinya. Di tangannya sekarang ada boneka yang penuh dengan restliting dan tali-tali. Hadiah itu dari temannya yang bernama Tao agar ia bisa melatih gerak jari-jarinya. Baekhyun sudah mencobanya tadi, ia belum bisa menarik restliting dan menarik tali-tali yang dibentuk menjadi simpul. Tapi ia mendengar dari dokter jika latihan dengan boneka itu bisa membantunya memperoleh kembali kendali tangannya. Tidak boleh menyerah dan terus berlatih. Baekhyun terus berusaha untuk melatih tangan dan jarinya.

"Aku juga mendapat boneka yang serupa saat pertama kali sampai di rumah sakit ini." Baekhyun menghentikan jari-jarinya yang masih sibuk dengan boneka. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dengan gerakan kaku saat ada suara yang didengarnya. Ia melihat seseorang dengan kursi roda sedang mendekat ke ranjangnya.

"Hai, aku Chanyeol. Aku pasien yang dirawat di seberang kamarmu. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menatap bingung laki-laki yang sekarang berada di hadapannya ini. Ia ingin menanyakan siapa gerangan laki-laki asing itu. Ia tak merasa mengenal atau pernah mengenalnya. Baekhyun ingin berbicara, tapi ia tidak bisa.

"Kita belum saling mengenal. Aku mengetahui namamu dari plat nama yang ada di depan pintu kamarmu. Pagi tadi aku sempat berbincang dengan kakakmu. Dan omong-omong, kau terbangun dari koma di hari ulang tahunku."

'...'

"Ayo berteman, Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun hanya memandang bingung sosok Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang mengacungkan jempol dan tersenyum lebar. Dia diajak berteman, tapi meskipun Baekhyun belum mengenal orang itu Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

'Tentu.'

"Bagus! Mulai besok sepertinya kita akan banyak bertemu, kita bertemu lagi besok ya. Jangan lupa, namaku Chanyeol. Bye." Sosok berkursi roda itu memutar kursi rodanya cepat dan menghilang di balik pintu. Sepertinya dia amat senang dan bersemangat.

Baekhyun memandangi pintu kamarnya. Ia masih menggenggam boneka pemberian Tao di tangannya. Tapi sekarang sepertinya boneka itu sudah tak menarik minatnya lagi.

'Sampai bertemu besok, orang asing.'

.

TBC

* * *

Halo, Nascatti disini. Itu chapter satunya. Masih sedikit slow karena Baekhyun baru sadar dari koma dan dia masih berusaha untuk bergerak. Buat chapter depan si Chanyeolnya udah mulai eksis. Makasih buat yang udah baca prolog kemaren :D

Sip, ketemu lagi di chapter dua ya. Semoga kalian semua sehat. Bubaaaaaaaaai :D


	3. Chapter 2 - Iridescent Boy

**Comatose**

**.**

ChanBaek/BL/Romance/Tragedy/T-rated

.

Disclaimer : semua karakter yang terdapat dalam fanfiction ini hanya dipinjam namanya saja dan kesemuanya milik diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini hanya fiksi dan tidak benar-benar berhubungan dengan pihak-pihak yang bersangkutan.

.

Happy reading guys

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Iridescent Boy (Si Bocah Warna-warni)**

Hari keempat belas Baekhyun mulai belajar mengambil kelereng dengan jari-jarinya. Terapisnya memberikan keranjang kecil berisi lima belas kelereng warna-warni. Baekhyun harus memindahkan kelereng-kelereng itu ke keranjang lain yang ada di sampingnya dengan jari-jarinya tanpa menjatuhkannya. Terapisnya menunggui Baekhyun dengan sabar. Ia duduk di samping ranjang Baekhyun dan menyemangatinya ketika kelereng yang digenggam Baekhyun jatuh dari jarinya. Baekhyun tidak diijinkan menggunakan dua tangan seperti saat ia berlatih menggenggam gelas. Ia diperintahkan mencoba dengan tangan kanannya dulu.

"Sepertinya sulit ya. Coba pindahkan kelereng-kelereng itu ke telapak tanganmu. Lakukan cara apapun dan setidaknya pindahkan lima kelereng," kata nuna terapis. Baekhyun mengangguk, sudah satu jam lebih ia mencoba memindahkan kelereng-kelereng itu dengan jarinya namun ia selalu menjatuhkannya. Sepertinya nuna terapis ingin mencoba metode lain pada Baekhhyun. Sekarang Baekhyun meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas kelereng-kelereng itu dan berusaha menggenggamnya. Baekhyun sedikit-sedikit bisa merasakan kelereng itu di telapak tangannya, namun ia belum bisa mengangkatnya sekaligus. Ia kemudian menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk menggenggam dan berhasil mengangkat enam buah kelereng. Nuna terapis tersenyum melihat enam buah kelereng sudah berpindah ke dua telapak tangan Baekhyun. Meskipun harus bersusah payah.

"Kau tidak kesulitan menggenggam benda-benda yang seukuran telapak tanganmu, tapi kau kesulitan dalam menggenggam benda berukuran kecil yang membutuhkan konsentrasi pada syaraf dan otot di ujung-ujung jari. Aku akan meninggalkan keranjang ini agar kau bisa berlatih. Besok kita akan coba dengan objek yang berbeda lagi." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Ia mencoba tersenyum dan berkata iya. Nuna terapis kemudian mengambil dokumen-dokumennya lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk beristirahat, ia tersenyum sambil menutup pintu. "Sampai bertemu besok, Baekhyun. Beristirahatlah. Jangan sampai kelelahan."

Setiap harinya Baekhyun dijadwalkan untuk berlatih bersama terapis. Ia akan mulai berlatih dari jam sepuluh sampai jam makan siang. Seusai jam makan siang Baekhyun tidak memiliki jadwal apa-apa sampai esok paginya. Baekhyun menggunakan waktu itu untuk berlatih sesuai dengan jadwal yang disarankan terapisnya di pagi hari. Sekarang di pangkuannya masih ada keranjang berisi lima belas kelereng yang tadi diberikan nuna terapis. Ada satu yang berwarna merah. Baekhyun meletakkan ujung jarinya di atas kelereng itu dan mulai berusaha mengangkatnya. Tapi sekeras apapun ia mencoba mengangkatnya jari-jarinya seperti tidak merespon.

Besok nuna terapis akan membawakan balok-balok kayu berukuran segenggaman tangan untuknya. Nuna terapis sangat pengertian. Ia tidak memaksakan Baekhyun menggenggam benda-benda berukuran kecil lagi setelah melihat kemampuan yang saat ini dimiliki Baekhyun. Untuk manusia biasa tanpa kerusakan pada sistem syaraf tidak akan ada masalah, tapi Baekhyun memiliki cedera di tempurung kepala dan ia baru saja sadar setelah koma selama satu bulan. Terapi untuknya belum boleh terlalu sulit dan akan menyesuaikan kondisinya.

Jam makan siang masih lima belas menit lagi. Baekhyun berdiam diri menunggu perawat datang membawakan makan siang lalu meminta tolong agar memindahkan keranjang di pangkuannya. Ia merasa capek. Baekhyun bisa menggeser keranjang kecil itu, tapi ia tidak bisa meletakkannya dengan benar. Ia pasti menjatuhkan kelereng-kelereng yang ada di dalamnya dan ia akan merasa sangat sungkan jika meminta tolong perawat untuk mengambilkan kelereng-kelereng yang berceceran di lantai karenanya.

Perawat-perawat yang bertugas memeriksa dan memantau kondisi Baekhyun kesemuanya sangat baik dan perhatian. Mereka sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun dan bagaimana kondisinya saat ini. Kesemuanya paham dan maklum. Baekhyun yang terus bersemangat dan selalu tersenyum setiap hari membuat orang-orang kagum. Meskipun Baekhyun berada dalam masa-masa sulit yang bagi sebagian orang terasa seperti siksaan hidup.

"Yo. Boleh aku masuk?" Terlihat sepasang mata mengintip dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Baekhyun menoleh pelan-pelan, ia melihat laki-laki yang kemarin sore dilihatnya sedang mendekat ke ranjangnya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar. "Belum lupa padaku kan?" tanyanya. Baekhyun berpikir sebentar, lalu ia menggeleng.

"Memangnya kau ingat siapa namaku?" tanyanya lagi. Ia sekarang berada di samping ranjang Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencoba mengingat siapa namanya. Rasa-rasanya baru kemarin sore ia berkenalan namun ia seperti tidak mempunyai ingatan apapun tentang kejadian kemarin. Ia ingin bilang kalau ia tidak ingat, tapi ia sungkan dan ia tidak bisa bicara.

"Tidak ingat ya? Namaku Chanyeol. Aku dirawat di depan kamar rawatmu, aku tidak bisa berjalan dan kau bangun dari koma di hari ulang tahunku."

'Aah, iya benar,' Baekhyun mengingat siapa laki-laki itu, 'Maaf aku tidak ingat.'

"Tidak usah minta maaf," kata Chanyeol. "Omong-omong, kau keberatan kalau aku makan siang di sini bersamamu? Aku bosan makan di kamar atau di koridor." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagus. Oh ya, kau tidak capek memangku keranjang itu terus? Mau aku pindahkan?" Chanyeol menunjuk keranjang berisi kelereng warna warni yang ada di pangkuan Baekhyun. Baekhyun ingin bilang iya. Baru saja ia berniat menganggukkan kepalanya Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu memindahkan keranjang itu dari pangkuannya ke sisi ranjangnya.

"Aku sempat berbincang dengan kakakmu dan aku tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Kau masuk koran bulan lalu lho."

'Eh? Masa?'

"Tapi aku tidak membaca beritanya, aku mendengarnya dari bibi perawat," kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. Ia tidak ingat dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Ingatan Baekhyun terputus di hari kecelakaannya dan ia hanya bisa mengingat hari-hari setelah ia terbangun dari koma. Kakaknya pernah bercerita padanya kalau ia mengalami kecelakaan sebelum ia koma, tapi apa saja yang dilaluinya di hari kecelakaan sama sekali tidak tersisa di ingatannya.

Baekhyun mengalami penurunan ingatan namun ia tidak kehilangan seluruhnya. Ia masih mengingat keluarga dan teman-temannya meskipun beberapa ia lupakan namanya. Baekhyun juga tidak kehilangan intelijensinya. Ia masih bisa menghitung satu sampai seratus dengan benar tanpa kebingungan. Meskipun begitu Baekhyun kehilangan kendali syarafnya, maka dari itu sampai beberapa waktu ke depan Baekhyun akan belajar untuk bisa bergerak dan berbicara normal lagi.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol diam menunggu perawat membawakan makan siang. Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang berputar-putar dengan kursi rodanya. Chanyeol terlihat begitu ahli mengendalikan kursi rodanya. Baekhyun jadi ingin tahu sejak kapan Chanyeol menggunakan kursi roda dan apa yang menyebabkannya tidak bisa berjalan dengan kakinya sendiri. Tapi menanyakan hal seperti itu akan membuat Chanyeol tidak nyaman, lagipula Baekhyun belum bisa berbicara dan bertanya.

Jam makan siang para pasien adalah jam duabelas siang. Para perawat akan mengantarkan satu persatu makan siang para pasien dan akan kembali untuk mengambil kembali nampan kosong satu jam kemudian. Beberapa pasien menyelesaikan makan siangnya dalam tiga puluh menit, tapi Baekhyun menghabiskan dua jam lebih untuk makan. Para perawat yang mengetahui kondisi Baekhyun bisa memaklumi itu. Baekhyun diberi peralatan makan yang terbuat dari melamin agar ia tak terluka jika ia tak sengaja menjatuhkannya saat tangannya kehilangan respon.

Perawat datang jam dua belas lebih tiga menit. Perawat itu masuk membawa sebuah nampan di tangannya. Ia meletakkan meja kecil di atas paha Baekhyun dan menata makan siang Baekhyun di atasnya. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, perawat itu lalu keluar kamar Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan tugasnya dan berkata kalau ia akan mengambil nampannya nanti.

Baekhyun sudah bersiap memakan makan siang di hadapannya, tapi ia tak melihat Chanyeol di kamarnya. Baekhyun kebingungan, sepertinya hanya beberapa menit tadi ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Chanyeol, namun laki-laki itu menghilang secepat angin.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Baekhyun kembali terbuka dan Chanyeol masuk dengan nampan makan siang di pangkuannya. Ia mendekati Baekhyun dan melihat menu makan siang Baekhyun. "Aah, aku sudah pernah makan yang itu. Bosan deh," katanya. Baekhyun sedikit bingung, makanan yang diberikan kepadanya selalu berbeda beberapa hari ini. Baekhyun jadi semakin ingin tahu seberapa lama Chanyeol berada di rumah sakit sampai-sampai ia merasa bosan dengan makanan yang diberikan.

Satu jam lebih sudah berlalu. Chanyeol sudah menghabiskan makan siangnya empat puluh lima menit yang lalu. Tapi Baekhyun masih belum selesai sama sekali. Di nampannya masih banyak makanan yang belum dimakan. Makannya begitu lambat, untuk mengunyah dan menelan Baekhyun menghabiskan sepuluh menit lebih. Caranya menyendok dan memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya juga sangat kaku dan lambat. Gelas melamin yang ada di samping mangkuknya juga baru diminum sedikit. Tadi Chanyeol sempat melihat cara Baekhyun minum dan ia seperti melihat balita yang baru belajar minum dengan gelasnya sendiri. Kelihatan sulit sekali saat Baekhyun mengangkat gelas dengan kedua tangannya lalu meminum air di dalamnya.

Baekhyun menyadari jika Chanyeol memperhatikannya. Ia berhenti mengunyah sebentar, 'Kenapa dia melihatku seperti itu?'

"Tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja makanmu. Aku mau mengembalikan nampanku dulu. Aku keluar sebentar."

Chanyeol keluar ruangan dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian. Baekhyun melanjutkan makannya namun ia merasakan sedikit aneh saat bersama Chanyeol. Sedari bertemu Chanyeol ia sudah merasakan sesuatu, tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu. Ketimbang memikirkan hal-hal sulit, Baekhyun melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang. Lima belas menit kemudian Chanyeol datang kembali ke kamarnya. Baekhyun masih makan. Chanyeol lalu mendekat ke jendela dan melihat pemandangan di luar. Tidak ada yang menarik, di luar kelihatannya dingin. Salju akan turun karena sudah memasuki bulan Desember.

Selama tiga puluh menit Chanyeol duduk diam di kursi rodanya dan memandangi pantulan Baekhyun dari kaca. Baekhyun sedikit tidak nyaman saat dipandangi terus-terusan, meskipun ia tidak begitu mempedulikan sekitarnya. Chanyeol lalu mendekati Baekhyun. Nampannya sudah kosong.

"Waah, sudah habis. Mau kupanggilkan perawat? " tawar Chanyeol. Baekhyun ingin bilang kalau Chanyeol tidak perlu repot-repot, tunggu saja sampai perawat datang dan membersihkan nampannya, mungkin lima belas menit lagi. "Ya sudah kita tunggu saja perawatnya," kata Chanyeol cepat. Ia lalu mengangkat nampan Baekhyun dan meletakkannya di meja kecil yang ada di samping ranjang Baekhyun.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan biasanya Baekhyun akan diam saja di atas ranjangnya. Setelah tiga puluh menit baru ia akan melatih gerak tubuhnya. Namun jika ia merasa lelah maka ia akan berbaring dengan dibantu perawat. Tapi karena sekarang ada pasien lain di kamarnya, ia jadi bingung mau melakukan apa. Baekhyun jadi ikut-ikutan melihat ke jendela seperti Chanyeol.

"Kapan ya salju pertama turun? Dari kemarin terus-terusan seperti itu di luar," kata Chanyeol. Karena perkataan Chanyeol Baekhyun jadi penasaran sekarang sudah bulan apa. Ia jadi buta hari karena terlalu lama di rumah sakit dalam kondisi sadar tidak sadar, bahkan ia lupa kapan ia mengalami kecelakaan.

"Sekarang bulan Desember, minggu ke dua. Kalau hari apanya aku tidak tahu."

'Ooh, ternyata sudah bulan Desember. Pantas saja langit di luar seperti itu,' kata Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Di sekitar sini tidak ada kalender. Kalau nunaku datang menjenguk, aku akan minta dibawakan kalender agar bisa tahu hari." Chanyeol menunjuk-nunjuk langit di luar dengan jari telunjuknya. "Sebentar lagi pasti turun salju."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. Setelah sadar dari koma ada beberapa waktu yang dilewatinya. Ia bersyukur ia tidak ketinggalan salju pertamanya di tahun ini. Meskipun harus dilewati di rumah sakit, tapi Baekhyun senang.

'Aku ingin berlatih dengan kelereng yang diberikan nuna terapis,' Baekhyun memandangi keranjang yang ada di ujung ranjangnya. Keranjang itu ada di sisi ranjang yang jauh dari jangkauan tangannya, ia tidak bisa meraihnya. Lagipula ia juga tidak bisa mengangkat keranjang itu karena tangannya sulit bergerak.

Chanyeol yang ada di dekat jendela lalu mendekati ranjang Baekhyun. Ia memutar kursi rodanya dan mengambil keranjang berisi kelereng milik Baekhyun dan meletakkannya di atas pangkuan Baekhyun. "Ini, kalau mau latihan. Aku tidak menganggu kok, lakukan saja seperti biasanya." Chanyeol lalu tersenyum, gigi-giginya nampak rapih saat ia tersenyum seperti itu. Baekhyun lalu mengulang kembali apa yang tadi diperintahkan nuna terapis sementara Chanyeol sibuk berputar-putar dengan kursi rodanya.

Chanyeol nampak begitu bersemangat dan ia beberapa kali berteriak yehey yehey. Rambutnya sampai berantakan karena ia berputar terlalu cepat. Ia lalu berhenti bermain dengan kursi rodanya dan melihat Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat serius mencoba menggenggam kelereng dengan ujung jarinya. Cedera di kepalanya sepertinya cukup parah karena gerak-geriknya tidak sinkron satu sama lain. Untuk mengambil kelereng terlihat sulit sekali.

Baekhyun melihat kelereng berwarna merah. Sedari tadi ia mencoba meraih kelereng itu. Baekhyun bernapas pelan-pelan. Ia ingat perkataan dokter yang mewanti-wantinya agar bernapas perlahan dan teratur agar ia tidak terbatuk-batuk. Jika ia sampai kehilangan kendali pernapasannya, lehernya akan dilubangi dan ia akan bernapas melalui selang udara yang dimasukkan ke tenggorokannya. Sebisa mungkin Baekhyun tidak mau bernapas dengan bantuan alat.

Chanyeol mendekati ranjang Baekhyun. Ia melongokkan kepalanya dan memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun mencoba mengambil satu kelereng. "Kau suka warna merah?" tanyanya. Baekhyun ingin menjawab tidak.

"Lalu kenapa dari tadi mengincar kelereng merah?" Chanyeol memperhatikan kelereng merah yang kembali menggelinding jatuh di dalam keranjang. Baekhyun belum berhasil mengambilnya.

'Karena warna merah itu menarik.'

"Ooh."

Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan latihannya. Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun. Ia baru menyadari jika kelopak mata Baekhyun tidak berkedip secara bersamaan. Mata kanannya lebih lambat dibandingkan mata kirinya. Tapi secara keseluruhan kelopak matanya memang lambat berkedip.

Dua jam kemudian Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjadi akrab dengan keberadaan satu sama lain. Chanyeol bilang saat melihat Baekhyun ia sudah seperti teman sendiri, meskipun belum kenal tapi rasanya sudah akrab. Ini rekor dalam pertemanannya yang pertama karena ia bisa berteman dalam satu hari tanpa merasa canggung. Meskipun Baekhyun yang baru dikenalnya masih terlihat kikuk padanya.

Chanyeol lalu menekan tombol pengunci pada kursi rodanya. Kursi rodanya sedari tadi bergerak-gerak terus karena ia tidak bisa diam. Jika kursi rodanya dikunci, maka kursi roda itu tidak akan bergerak. Chanyeol lalu duduk diam. Ia memandangi dinding kamar Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan kelereng-kelerengnya.

Chanyeol sepertinya bukan tipe orang yang pendiam. Baru sepuluh menit berdiam diri ia sudah tidak tahan. Ia ingin berinteraksi dengan Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun sedang serius dengan latihannya. Chanyeol mengusap-usap lututnya yang tertutupi piyama rumah sakit. Tidak terasa apa-apa. Ia lalu menghembuskan napasnya. Ternyata masih belum kembali ya, pikirnya.

Keheningan selama beberapa menit di kamar Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjadi penuh suara saat terdengar suara kelereng-kelereng jatuh ke lantai. Suara kelereng yang memantul-mantul terdengar ramai sekali. Chanyeol melihat keranjang di pangkuan Baekhyun terguling dan kelereng yang ada di dalamnya berjatuhan ke lantai. Baekhyun terlihat terdiam kaku kebingungan.

Chanyeol lalu menekan tombol kunci kursi rodanya. Ia mendekati ranjang Baekhyun dan mengembalikan keranjangnya ke atas pangkuan Baekhyun. Di dalamnya ada empat buah kelereng yang masih tersisa. Chanyeol lalu memutar kursi rodanya dan mendekati kelereng-kelereng yang berceceran di lantai. Tangannya cukup panjang untuk meraih kelereng di lantai dari posisi duduknya. Satu persatu ia mengambil kelereng yang ada di lantai. Baekhyun memandangi Chanyeol dari atas ranjangnya.

Chanyeol meletakkan kembali sepuluh kelereng yang berhasil diambilnya ke dalam keranjang. Ia menghitung total kelereng yang sekarang ada di dalam keranjang. Sepertinya semua kelereng sudah kembali. "Kelerengnya ada berapa tadi?" tanyanya. Ia melihat wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun ingin menjawab kalau kelereng merahnya mungkin masih tercecer di lantai. Tapi lidahnya tidak bisa diajak berbicara. Baekhyun lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Yang warna merah belum ada ya? Sebentar coba kulihat lagi di lantai," Chanyeol lalu memutar kursi rodanya dan melihat ke tiap-tiap lantai. Ia melihat sebuah benda berkilat di bawah meja. Chanyeol mendekatinya dan menunduk untuk mengambilnya. Ia lalu tersenyum dan memperlihatkan kelereng merah ke hadapan Baekhyun. "Ini dia."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya, 'Terima kasih.'

"Sama-sama, ini kukembalikan padamu," Chanyeol meletakkan kelereng itu di atas telapak tangannya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggerakkan tangan kanannya pelan, ia menyentuh kelereng itu dengan ujung-ujung jarinya.

"Oh lihat! Turun salju!" Chanyeol menunjuk jendela dengan tangannya yang lain. Di luar salju mulai turun sedikit demi sedikit. Baekhyun menoleh pelan-pelan dan melihat ke jendela. Salju pertama yang dilihatnya, yang dilaluinya di rumah sakit. Belum terlalu lebat, tapi salju itu turun perlahan-lahan seperti bulu yang lembut. Baekhyun tersenyum, entah mengapa ia merasa senang saat itu. Jari-jarinya tanpa sadar bergetar kecil.

"Baekhyun coba lihat! Kau tidak menjatuhkan kelerengnya," Chanyeol mengagetkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat tangannya. Ia berhasil memegang kelereng merah dengan jarinya. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan tersenyum lebar. Ia memandang Chanyeol senang. Chanyeol mengacungkan jempolnya dan berkata jika Baekhyun pasti bisa kalau berusaha.

"Bisa kan? Sedikit-sedikit pasti bisa. Jangan menyerah, pasti nanti kau bisa bergerak normal lagi."

'Iya.'

Chanyeol lalu memutar kursi rodanya, "Hari ini sampai sini dulu. Aku mau kembali ke kamarku. Besok aku akan main lagi kesini saat jam makan siang. Bye."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, 'Sampai jumpa,' katanya.

"Sampai ketemu besok, Baek," Chanyeol menghilang di balik pintu, ia tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun seorang diri lagi di kamarnya. Ia kembali melihat ke jendela dan memandangi salju yang turun. Di tangannya masih ada kelereng warna merah. Ia lalu menyadari sesuatu yang aneh tentang Chanyeol. Baekhyun lalu menggenggam kelereng merahnya dan melihat ke pintu kamarnya yang tertutup.

Sedari tadi ia tidak berbicara sama sekali, tapi Chanyeol bisa mengetahui apa yang ingin dikatakannya hanya dengan memandangi wajahnya.

'Chanyeol ya..'

Semoga ia tidak lupa dengan Chanyeol esok hari.

.

TBC

* * *

Wuhuu, ketemu lagi di chapter dua. Chanyeol udah muncul tuh. Baekhyun juga udah rada lumayan. Apa pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini? Masih terlalu slow ga?

Btw, ini sudah hampir masuk pancaroba. Banyak bakteri yang mulai aktif di waktu-waktu begini, jaga kesehatan kalian ya. Belakangan ini banyak bencana terjadi, dalam keadaan seperti ini, semoga kalian semua tetap diberi kesehatan :D


	4. Chapter 3 - Lethargic Boy

**Comatose**

**.**

ChanBaek/BL/Romance/Tragedy/T-rated

.

Disclaimer : semua karakter yang terdapat dalam fanfiction ini hanya dipinjam namanya saja dan kesemuanya milik diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini hanya fiksi dan tidak benar-benar berhubungan dengan pihak-pihak yang bersangkutan.

.

Happy reading guys

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Lethargic Boy (Si Bocah yang Lesu)**

Sudah dua bulan Baekhyun menjalani terapi di rumah sakit. Sekarang memasuki bulan ketiga, sudah di bulan Februari. Tahun baru dilalui Baekhyun di rumah sakit, ia tidur di malam tahun baru. Perawat mewanti-wantinya agar ia tidak begadang atau terjaga semalaman. Baekhyun menurut. Semenjak bulan Januari Baekhyun menunjukkan perkembangan yang signifikan. Otot-otot lengan dan tangannya sudah dapat digerakkan. Otot wajahnya juga sudah lebih baik, ia bisa tersenyum lebih lebar.

Kakak Baekhyun sudah memasuki semester akhir perkuliahan, ia sangat sibuk. Baekbeom tidak bisa sering-sering mengunjungi Baekhyun seperti dulu. Baekhyun bisa maklum. Ia menghabiskan banyak waktunya untuk menjalani terapi dengan terapis-terapisnya agar tidak cepat merasa bosan.

Hari ketujuhpuluh delapan Baekhyun sudah bisa duduk sendiri. Meskipun bersusah payah, namun ia sudah bisa mengangkat tubuhnya yang dari posisi berbaring menjadi ke posisi duduk. Suatu hari dokternya pernah bertanya padanya. Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan sampai ia bisa bergerak normal kembali. Baekhyun tidak menjawab apa-apa saat itu. Namun ia ingin segera pulih dalam enam bulan. Ia mulai bisa mengendalikan tubuh atasnya, yang tersisa adalah tubuh bawahnya. Ia belum bisa berbicara. Enam bulan terdengar mustahil, tapi ia ingin mencoba jangka waktu itu.

Baekhyun dijadwalkan untuk menjalani terapi dengan terapis kemampuan berbicaranya. Kesulitan berbicara dan menelannya akan disikapi lebih jauh karena setelah dua bulan berlalu Baekhyun masih belum bisa berbicara dan menelan dengan benar. Setiap kali ingin berbicara, yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah suara-suara yang belum bisa dikatakan kata-kata. Karena syarafnya belum berfungsi dengan baik, perubahan rongga dan ruang dalam saluran suaranya tidak bisa menghasilkan bunyi bahasa. Fonem-fonem tidak bisa terbentuk hanya dengan getaran pada pita suaranya. Baekhyun membutuhkan lidahnya untuk bisa berbicara.

Setelah satu kali menjalani terapi berbicara dan menelan, Baekhyun memahami beberapa hal. Berbicara ternyata begitu rumit. Ia membutuhkan artikulasi untuk memproduksi bunyi dengan membuat resonansi, intonasi, variasi nada, dan untuk menghasilkan suara ia harus memahami bagaimana komponen aeromekanis dalam pernapasannya bisa membuatnya bersuara dengan jelas.

Baekhyun belum lelah dengan semua terapinya. Ia memasang standar enam bulan sampai ia bisa pulih kembali agar ia tetap bersemangat. Dokternya beberapa kali berganti karena perkembangan yang diraihnya. Baekhyun selalu merasa bersemangat karena dokter mengatakan hal baik tentang perkembangan tubuhnya. Ingatannya juga menjadi lebih baik. Satu bulan setelah terbangun dari koma Baekhyun belum mendapat kemampuan mengingatnya secara penuh. Ia sering kali lupa di suatu waktu, lalu ingat kembali di waktu yang lain. Namun sekarang Baekhyun sudah dapat mengingat kembali dengan baik.

Di hari kedelapanpuluh Baekhyun mendadak kehilangan seluruh kendali syarafnya. Ia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali dan ia kesulitan bernapas. Alat bantu pernapasan dipasang pada tubuhnya agar ia tetap bisa bernapas. Baekhyun ketakutan setengah mati. Lalu ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri dalam penanganan dokter. Esok harinya ia bangun dan tubuhnya sudah dapat bergerak kembali seperti tidak ada kejadian kemarin.

Kata dokter sistem syaraf di tubuh Baekhyun masih dalam proses penyembuhan sendiri. Selain bantuan dari obat-obatan, tubuh juga menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri. Karena itu kemarin sistem syaraf Baekhyun mendadak berhenti berfungsi seperti sebagaimana mestinya. Seperti saat Baekhyun jatuh koma, tubuhnya menghentikan aktivitasnya dan masuk ke dalam periode tidur lelap atau koma karena berusaha menyembuhkan kerusakan yang ada dengan caranya sendiri. Baekhyun merasa lega karena menurut dokter itu tidak apa-apa. Turuti saja kemauan tubuhnya dan jangan menyerah untuk bisa pulih.

Hari berikutnya, di akhir pekan teman-teman Baekhyun datang mengunjunginya. Hanya ada tiga orang yang menjenguk, tidak terlalu banyak orang, namun kamar Baekhyun sudah terdengar begitu ramai. Salah seorang temannya yang bernama Chen berkata jika ia ingin menyanyi sebuah lagu bersama Baekhyun saat Baekhyun sudah pulih. Baekhyun mengambil cuti kuliah selama satu semester untuk menjalani proses penyembuhan. Baekhyun juga cuti kelas menyanyi yang diambilnya bersama Chen di sebuah sekolah menyanyi. Chen lalu memberikan sebuah iPod. Persis seperti yang dimiliki Baekhyun dulu, tapi bukan.

"Kami bertiga membeli ini untukmu. Milikmu sudah hancur di hari kau kecelakaan. Kami sudah mengisinya dengan lagu-lagu yang kau sukai. Ada banyak lagu baru yang bisa kau dengarkan," kata Chen. Ia menyerahkan iPod di tangannya ke pangkuan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap ketiga temannya, ia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih.

Di jam makan siang ketiga teman Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang. Baekhyun sudah terhibur meskipun kunjungan teman-temannya hanya tiga puluh menit. Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan jadwal terapinya saat ketiga temannya datang menjenguk. "Sampai jumpa Baekhyun," kata ketiganya bersamaan. Mereka menutup pintu perlahan dan Baekhyun menjadi sendirian di dalam kamarnya. Beberapa menit kemudian ia mendengar suara pintu dibuka, Chanyeol melongokkan kepalanya dan saat melihat Baekhyun hanya sendirian di dalam kamarnya ia segera masuk dengan kursi rodanya.

"Hai Baek, sudah sehat? Kudengar kemarin keadaanmu cukup gawat. Ada apa? Aku sampai tidak diijinkan main kesini."

'Aku tidak tahu, tapi dokter bisa menanganinya dengan baik. Sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa,' Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah. Ia memperlihatkan pada Chanyeol kalau tubuhnya sudah sehat lagi.

"Sudah mulai bisa berbicara belum?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng, ia membuka mulutnya dan mencoba mengeluarkan kata-kata.

'Belum bisa..'

"Ya sudah, lagipula meskipun kau tidak berbicara aku bisa paham maksudmu kok."

Chanyeol lalu mendekati ranjang Baekhyun. Ia membawa sebuah topi berbulu di pangkuannya. Tangan Chanyeol yang panjang meraih kepala Baekhyun dan memasangkan topi itu. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan mengelus-elus kepala Baekhyun. "Tuh kan, ternyata benar. Baekhyun kan mungil, pakai topi begitu kelihatan manis sekali."

Baekhyun memegang kepalanya, kepalanya terasa hangat karena topi itu. Baekhyun baru sadar kalau Chanyeol juga memakai topi yang serupa. Baekhyun jadi ingin tahu darimana Chanyeol dapat topi bulu lucu begitu.

"Nunaku kemarin datang dari luar negeri. Dia bilang ini hadiah natal dan tahun baru. Meskipun terlambat sekali dia memberi hadiahnya, tapi aku senang. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu nunaku." Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. Chanyeol pernah bercerita kalau nunanya bekerja menjadi reporter tivi di luar negeri.

"Itu untukmu. Oh iya, ada satu barang lagi yang ingin kuberikan padamu," Chanyeol memutar kursi rodanya dan menghilang di balik pintu dalam sekejab. Dalam dua menit Chanyeol sudah muncul kembali dengan membawa sebuah kalender meja di tangannya. Ia menyerahkan kalender itu dan memamerkannya tepat di depan hidung Baekhyun. "Lihat, bagus kan? Ini untukmu, agar tidak buta hari." Baekhyun meraih kalender itu dengan tangannya. Kalender itu kalender meja dengan spiral berwarna merah.

"Aku minta nunaku untuk membelikan dua kalender, satu untukku dan satu untukmu."

'Wah, terima kasih.'

"Sama-sama, Baek."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lalu menunggu perawat datang membawakan makan siang mereka. Sejak Baekhyun dipindahkan ke kamarnya yang sekarang Chanyeol setiap hari makan siang di kamar Baekhyun. Para perawat sudah hapal dengan kebiasaan baru Chanyeol. Perawat akan membawakan makan siang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sekaligus. Saat melihat dua orang tersebut biasanya para perawat akan tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang mengajak bicara Baekhyun seolah-olah Baekhyun sudah bisa berbicara. Tapi para perawat tidak tahu jika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol benar-benar berkomunikasi dengan cara mereka sendiri.

"Supnya panas sekali, biasanya tidak sepanas ini." Chanyeol melihat mangkuk berisi sup yang mengeluarkan asap mengepul. Ia melihat milik Baekhyun yang juga sama panasnya. Chanyeol lalu mengaduk-aduk supnya dan meniup-niupnya agar panasnya sedikit berkurang. Beberapa sayuran di dalamnya jadi sedikit hancur berantakan karena diaduk-aduk dengan sendok. Chanyeol lalu mengambil mangkuk sup yang ada di meja Baekhyun dan menukarnya dengan miliknya. "Punyaku sudah tidak terlalu panas, makan saja pelan-pelan," katanya.

Baekhyun melihat mangkuk sup yang ada di depannya. Sayurnya sudah berantakan, tapi karena sudah sedikit didinginkan panasnya jadi banyak berkurang. Baekhyun lalu makan siang dengan tenang. Chanyeol menyelesaikan makannya dengan cepat, ia meletakkan nampan makan siangnya di meja kamar Baekhyun dan menunggu Baekhyun menghabiskan makannya. Tangan Baekhyun sudah jauh lebih baik. Ia bisa menggenggam sendok tanpa kesulitan. Makannya jauh lebih bersih jika dibandingkan di saat ia awal tersadar dari koma. Sudah tidak ada nasi atau lauk yang berceceran lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk. Ia tersedak. Chanyeol mengusap-usap tengkuk Baekhyun dan memberikan segelas air padanya, tapi Baekhyun terbatuk semakin keras dan ia seperti tercekik. Chanyeol segera menekan tombol darurat dan menyingkirkan nampan makanan yang ada di pangkuan Baekhyun.

Dokter dan perawat segera datang dan menangani Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang melihat dari ujung ruangan lalu keluar dari kamar Baekhyun agar tidak menghalangi. Beberapa perawat lain datang dengan setengah berlari dan masuk ke kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri.

Malam harinya Baekhyun demam. Chanyeol tidak sengaja mendengar dokter dan perawat yang membicarakan kondisi Baekhyun ketika ia sedang berada di koridor. Kondisi Baekhyun sepertinya sedang menurun belakangan ini. Menurut dokter mungkin karena perubahan cuaca. Baekhyun sudah diberi banyak obat-obatan dan vitamin selama dirawat di rumah sakit. Dokter tidak bisa memberikan obat lebih banyak lagi karena bisa berdampak pada kreatinin Baekhyun. Kerusakan pada kreatinin karena konsumsi terlalu banyak obat sama saja akan membuat Baekhyun terkena gagal ginjal. Dokter berusaha meminimalisir obat yang harus dikonsumsi Baekhyun.

Setelah makan malam, para pasien diharuskan beristirahat. Bangsal perawatan tempat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dirawat amat sepi setelah malam hari. Tak banyak pasien yang dirawat di kamar rawat VIP. Koridor yang memanjang sepanjang beberapa kamar pasien sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Setelah jam malam pasien di pukul sepuluh, Chanyeol diam-diam mengendap keluar dari kamarnya. Ia mengayuh kursi rodanya dengan tangannya agar tidak ada suara yang ditimbulkan. Ia membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun dan menyelinap masuk ke dalamnya. Setelah menutup pintu Chanyeol lalu menekan tombol kursi rodanya dan suara halus mesin terdengar. Ia mendekat ke ranjang Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih membuka matanya.

"Lho? Kenapa belum tidur, Baek?"

'Tidak bisa tidur.'

"Sama. Aku khawatir padamu. Kau tiba-tiba tersedak lalu tak sadarkan diri."

Chanyeol lalu membuka tirai jendela. Di luar langit kelihatan bersih, ada beberapa bintang yang berkelip. Baekhyun memandangi langit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia baru tahu jika langit yang dipandangi dari dalam rumah sakit bisa kelihatan bagus. Selama ini ia selalu tidur dengan tirai tertutup rapat. "Bagus kan?" kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Jendela kamarmu ada di posisi timur, ada beberapa bintang yang hanya terlihat di langit timur saat fajar lho. Dulu aku mengincar kamar di sisi timur, tapi saat itu semua kamar di sisi ini penuh. Akhirnya aku ditempatkan di kamarku yang sekarang."

'Apa jendela di kamarmu ada di sisi sebaliknya?' Baekhyun memandangi Chanyeol.

"Jendelaku di sisi barat. Karena kamar kita berseberangan, kalau milikmu di posisi timur maka posisiku di barat," Chanyeol menunjuk pintu kamar Baekhyun. Ia bermaksud menunjuk kamarnya yang ada di seberang kamar Baekhyun. "Bagus ya, disini matahari terbit, tapi di kamarku matahari terbenam."

Satu jam kemudian Baekhyun jatuh tertidur. Chanyeol menutup kembali tirai jendela dan mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih memakai topi yang ia berikan tadi siang. ia bernapas dengan tenang saat tidur. Chanyeol lalu keluar kamar Baekhyun pelan-pelan. Ia mengayuh kursi rodanya dengan tangan agar tidak berisik. Setelah menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun dan memastikan tidak ada perawat yang berjaga, Chanyeol segera menyelinap masuk ke kamarnya sendiri dan tidur dengan tirai jendela terbuka.

Hari kesembilanpuluh satu Baekhyun diajarkan untuk bersuara dengan keras. Selama ini ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara-suara kecil, namun terapisnya ingin mengetahui seberapa keras Baekhyun bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. "Pernapasan juga mempengaruhi seseorang dalam berbicara. Selebihnya adalah bantuan pita suara, kerongkongan, mulut dan lidah. Coba teriak yang keras, kalau pernapasanmu sudah bagus berarti kita akan berfokus pada organ lainnya."

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia membuka mulutnya dan berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa. Suaranya tidak terdengar begitu keras, tapi terapisnya cukup puas dengan yang dilakukan Baekhyun. Dua jam kemudian Baekhyun sudah diijinkan kembali ke kamarnya. Terapi akan dilanjutkan esok hari. Seorang perawat sudah menunggu Baekhyun dan segera mendorong Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya. Baekhyun menggunakan kursi roda saat harus berpindah dari kamarnya menuju ruang terapi.

Saat sampai di kamarnya Baekhyun melirik pintu yang ada di depan pintu kamarnya. Itu pintu kamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol pernah bercerita padanya kalau di dalam kamarnya sudah seperti kamar sendiri karena ada begitu banyak barang yang dibawanya dari rumah. Yang paling sering diceritakan Chanyeol adalah gitarnya. Di rumah sakit tidak diijinkan membawa benda-benda yang bisa membuat kegaduhan, tapi Chanyeol berjanji kalau ia tidak akan memainkan gitarnya saat di dalam rumah sakit. Ia sering memainkannya di taman. Dimana letak taman itu Baekhyun tidak tahu. Baekhyun tidak pernah pergi ke tempat lain selain kamar, koridor dan ruang terapinya.

Baekhyun dibantu perawat untuk duduk di ranjangnya. Kursi rodanya dibawa lagi oleh perawat. Setelah pintu kamarnya ditutup Baekhyun mulai mengira-ira. Ia memandang ke luar jendela. 'Seperti apa rasanya udara di luar rumah sakit ya?' pikirnya. Semenjak dirawat Baekhyun tidak bisa kemana-mana sendiri. Ia selalu ditemani setidaknya oleh seorang perawat. Terkadang ia ingin melihat tempat-tempat yang ada di rumah sakit, namun perawat tidak mengijinkannya.

Tak berapa lama Chanyeol muncul dari balik pintu. Ada yang berbeda dengannya, tapi Baekhyun tidak tahu apa itu. "Model rambut baru. Nunaku yang memotong, bagus tidak?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia memamerkan kepalanya dengan mengibas-ibaskannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Baekhyun mengangguk, ia memperhatikan kepala Chanyeol, 'Bagus kok.' Chanyeol nampak lebih segar dengan rambutnya yang dipotong pendek. Poninya yang dulu hampir selalu menutupi matanya sudah dipendekkan. Bagian belakang rambutnya juga sudah lebih tipis karena dipangkas oleh nunanya.

"Nunaku sedang keluar sebentar untuk makan siang, sebentar lagi kembali. Kau mau rambutmu dirapikan juga?" Chanyeol menarik ujung rambut Baekhyun yang ada di dahinya. Sudah tiga bulan lebih rambut Baekhyun tidak dipotong, rambutnya sudah tumbuh kembali sesuai warna aslinya yang hitam. "Kalau rambutmu dirapikan nanti tidak akan kelihatan belang lagi. Rambutmu cepat sekali tumbuh sih. Mumpung nunaku ada di Seoul."

Baekhyun mengangguk, 'Boleh.' Chanyeol lalu memutar kursi rodanya dan keluar kamar Baekhyun. Tak beberapa lama ia kembali dengan nunanya. Chanyeol lalu mendekat ke jendela dan memperhatikan pemandangan di luar sementara nunanya memotong rambut Baekhyun. Nunanya sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol banyak bercerita tentang Baekhyun dan menurut nunanya Baekhyun amat manis meskipun ia tidak berbicara dan hanya tersenyum.

Tak berapa lama rambut Baekhyun sudah selesai dipotong. Rambutnya sudah pendek dan seluruhnya berwarna hitam. Selama ini rambut Baekhyun kelihatan belang karena rambut yang tumbuh berwarna hitam sementara bagian bawahnya berwarna cokelat terang karena dicat. Chanyeol mendekati ranjang Baekhyun, ia mengelus-elus kepala Baekhyun dengan tangannya. Nuna Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihatnya.

Hari keseratus Baekhyun merasa pusing. Ia amat sehat kemarin, namun entah mengapa saat bangun di pagi hari ia merasa tidak enak badan. Saat merubah posisinya dari berbaring menjadi duduk terasa amat nyeri di kepalanya. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali berbaring dan menunggu perawat yang bertugas memantau kondisinya datang. Mungkin karena perubahan musim, di bulan Februari sampai Maret musim dingin akan segera berganti menjadi musim semi. Di saat perubahan cuaca seperti itu ada banyak organisme yang berkembang. Beberapa diantaranya kemungkinan menyerang Baekhyun yang daya tahan tubuhnya lemah.

Siang harinya teman Baekhyun datang menjenguk. Temannya datang seorang diri dan ia sering dipanggil Suho ketimbang nama aslinya. Suho adalah senior Baekhyun di universitasnya, mereka mengikuti kegiatan kemahasiswaan yang sama meskipun berbeda jurusan. Setiap kali datang menjenguk Suho selalu membawa vitamin dalam jumlah cukup banyak. Ia memaksa Baekhyun untuk menghabiskan semuanya dan tidak menyisakan satupun. Dulu Baekhyun akan minum dengan enggan karena rasanya yang tidak enak, namun sekarang Baekhyun meminumnya tanpa pikir panjang karena tubuhnya memang tidak sehat.

Suho melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan aneh. Selama ini ia selalu memberikan jeli manis untuk menetralisir rasa vitamin yang diminum Baekhyun. Untuk satu teguk vitamin Baekhyun akan memakan dua sampai tiga jeli, tapi sekarang Baekhyun tidak meminta jeli seperti biasanya. Tapi tidak biasanya Baekhyun mau menghabiskan vitaminnya dalam sekali tenggak. "Kau sudah besar ternyata," kata Suho sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Baekhyun dan tertawa.

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia meminum air putih yang disediakan di meja di samping ranjangnya. Baekhyun menyesal menghabiskan vitamin itu sekaligus setelah menyadari rasanya tetap saja pahit. Baekhyun menunjuk plastik berisi jeli yang ada di tangan Suho. Suho tertawa-tawa melihat Baekhyun mengerjabkan kedua matanya karena rasa pahit vitamin yang diberikannya. Baekhyun makan beberapa jeli sekaligus. Tak berapa lama rasa pahit di lidahnya jadi banyak berkurang.

"Tao menitipkan ini untukmu, katanya semoga cepat sembuh. Maaf tidak bisa sering-sering datang menjenguk." Suho menyerahkan sebuket bunga kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerima bunga itu dan mengangguk. "Kris juga titip ini untukmu, maaf tidak bisa ikut menjenguk juga, sedang sibuk mengurus negara katanya," Suho menyerahkan kertas dengan gambar sebuket bunga dan tulisan semoga cepat sembuh, "Entah negara macam apa yang dia urusi," tambah Suho setengah bercanda.

Tak berapa lama Suho pamit pulang kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali sendirian di dalam kamarnya. Ia berbaring dan memandangi langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Baekhyun merasa bosan, setiap hari ia selalu memandangi langit-langit itu setiap kali ia merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya. Dinding dan lantai rumah sakit menjadi sahabat baru Baekhyun, sekarang ia bisa mengingat seluruh bagiannya karena hanya benda-benda itu yang bisa selalu ia lihat dan perhatikan tiap harinya.

Baekhyun mengantuk, kedua matanya terasa berat. Ingin rasanya beristirahat sejenak dan berharap jika saat bangun nanti ia sudah tidak sakit lagi. Dalam dua detik Baekhyun kehilangan kesadarannya. Chanyeol yang mengintip dari celah pintu lalu masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun, ia memandangi jendela sejenak lalu menyelimuti Baekhyun.

"Jangan sakit terus Baek, cepatlah sembuh."

Ornamen jam pasir yang berada di meja kecil di samping ranjang Baekhyun mulai turun perlahan. Baekhyun semakin lelap tertidur.

.

TBC

* * *

Oke ini telalu lamaaa. Chapter ini sebenernya udah jadi agak lama, tapi aku bingung sama part TBCnya. Yah gitu lah, namanya juga lagi banyak cobaan hidup belakangan ini. Hohoho :3

Aku baca beberapa pertanyaan yang disampein lewat review, aku balesnya secara umum aja gapapa yeee

**Q : Chanbaek kecelakaan? Chanyeol lumpuh?**

A : Yaah, Baekhyun emang kecelakaan. Tapi kalo Chanyeol belom bisa kujelasin sekarang. Iye dia lumpuh, maap ye, entah kenapa aku jadi agak jahat sama mereka berdua karena ngebikin mereka sakit gitu. Tapi yah, namanya juga demi FF *kabur*

**Q : FF ini panjang ga?**

A : Gak akan panjang banget kaya sinetron Indonesia kok. Ni FF simpel dan gak terlalu belibet soalnya. Yaa kecuali kalo ada ide yang tiba-tiba muncul bisa aje jadi Comatose season 7. Tapi secara keseluruhan emang gak akan terlalu panjang kok

**Q : Authornya dokter yaa?**

A : Uum uum jawab ga yaaa. Hayoh tebak aku ini apa

**Q : Chanyeol bisa baca pikiran?**

A : Bukan sodara-sodara, itu juga bukan kemampuan mistis. Itu chemistry (?). Aku juga bingung ngejelasinnya *angkat bahu*

Siip, sekarang udah masuk musim panas. Gak ada ujan dan panasnya menyengat. Jangan lupa minum air setidaknya dua liter sehari. Tubuh kita itu isinya air semua, kalau tubuh kepanasan dan butuh air, tubuh akan menyerap air dari bagian dalam tubuh dan kalian akan dehidrasi kalo gak banyak minum air. Kulit yang kering itu bisa jadi indikasi kalau tubuh kekurangan air. Minum air juga bisa bantu ngebuang racun dalam tubuh lewat ekskresi lhoo.

Dua sampai tiga jam sekali minum air, tapi jangan minum banyak air sekaligus karena gak baik untuk tubuh. Minum secara proporsional tapi terbagi waktunya secara teratur. Sip, semoga sehat di musim panas iniii :D


End file.
